LAB ONLY: This project is designed to examine the effect of oral treatment with malate on metabolic, cardiovascular and breathing responses during exercise. The effects of magnesium malate on exercise tolerance and kinetics of responses will be assessed in a two-week malate, two-week placebo double blind crossover study.